


Are you satisfied?

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Top George Washington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander is trying to recover from finding out that the girl he liked is gay, so he goes to a bar with Lafayette to get his mind off of things. He ends up meeting George and gets into a whole other type of relationship that he wasn't expecting, but is all too happy to partake in.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Are you satisfied?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a request from my lovely fiancee. It was part of the tumblr ficlet requests, but it really blew up so now it's going to be an ongoing, multi chapter fic! I'm going to be adding in a lot of kinks, so please let me know if there is something you would like to see!

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Laf…” Alexander said warily.

Lafayette snorted hard and looked at Alexander. “Coming from you? You are the  _ king _ of bad ideas, mon ami.” He huffed.

Alexander glared at Lafayette and stopped walking so he could place his hands on his hips and flip his hair as dramatically as he could. “That’s  _ exactly _ why I’m saying this is a bad idea! I know a bad idea when I see one!” He said loudly.

Lafayette mimicked Alexander’s position, jutting his hips to the left for added effect. “So you’re telling me that going to a bar is a bad idea?” He asked.

Alexander threw his hands up into the air and huffed loudly. “No! I’m telling you that going to a MIXED SPECIES bar to find SOMEONE TO FUCK is a bad idea!” He protested.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “I don’t see what’s the big idea. We’re going there to get you someone to fuck so you can stop moping around about Eliza being gay.” He said.

Alexander looked like Lafayette just slapped him. “Too soon, man.” He said.

Lafayette rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, yes. Too soon. Anyways, I don’t see the problem. Just make sure they’re not a demon before you fuck them and you should be fine.” He said.

Alex shook his head and sighed. “I still think this is a really bad idea.” He said, then started to walk to the bar.

Lafayette followed him and smirked a little. “But you’re going to do it anyways?” He asked.

Alexander smirked at Lafayette over his shoulder. “Now when did I ever say I wasn’t going to do it? I said it was a bad idea, not that I wasn’t going to do it. I  _ am _ the king of bad ideas, after all.”

Lafayette burst out laughing and shook his head. “This is why I love you, mon ami. You’re something else, I’ll tell you that.” He said.

Alexander grinned a little at Lafayette. “I am, and you would be so bored without me.” He said.

Lafayette snorted and nodded. “You got that right.” He said.

Soon enough, they were standing outside the bar. Alexander looked a little nervous, but he didn’t seem ready to turn around. He put his hand on the door and took a deep breath, then pushed it, only to be met with resistance. He pushed it a few more times and huffed. “I think it’s closed…” He said.

Lafayette just watched in amusement, then shook his head. “Here I thought I was the one that struggled with English…” He pointed to the very large sign that said pull.

Alexander blushed hard, then yanked the door open. “Shut up.” He said, then walked in.

Lafayette laughed hard and shook his head. He walked in with Alexander, onto to walk right into him. “What?” He asked.

Alexander was ready to just head right up to the bar and start drinking, until he laid eyes on the bartender. He had to be the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen, and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He instantly knew that was the man he was going to try to get, even if it meant he had to come here every night. Unless he was straight, because he wasn’t going to disrespect anyone’s boundaries. He bit his lip and stared at the man, breathless. “Oh Daddy…” He mumbled.

Lafayette heard what Alexander said, then he smirked. “He does seem to be your type. Go on, I will leave you be.” He said, then gave Alexander a slight push then walked off.

Alexander stumbled forward slightly, causing that hot bartender to look at him. He turned slightly to tell Lafayette off for that, but he was gone. Great, now he looked like a fucking idiot, stumbling around while sober! He bit his lip, then walked to the bar. He sat down in one of the seats and smiled sheepishly at the man. “Can I get an espresso martini?” He asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the man’s name tag.

The man raised an eyebrow at Alexander, then gave him a once over. “Well that one doesn’t come up often. Can I see your ID?” He asked.

Alexander nodded, then handed his ID over. He didn’t know if being carded was a good sign or not, as he didn’t want to look too young to get into this man’s pants. Some men were iffy about that, and he just had to hope this one wasn’t. “I look younger than I should. I practically live off of coffee.” He said.

The man looked over his ID, then handed it back with a chuckle. “Nothing wrong with that. Some people would kill to look as young as you, son.” He said.

Alexander felt a shiver go up his spine when the man; George, as his name tag stated, called him son. He bit his lip and smiled slightly. “Well you’re not wrong, sir.” He said.

George just smirked slightly and started to make Alexander’s martini. “So, you like coffee that much?” He asked.

Alexander chuckled sheepishly and nodded. “I do. Practically addicted to the stuff at this point. I drink more coffee than anything else, but it’s mostly water anyways, so I think it’s fine.” He said with a small shrug.

George raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as the espresso was brewing. “I don’t think that’s really healthy…” He said.

Alexander shrugged a little and smirked. “Neither is alcohol.” He said.

George just chuckled, then put the martini together. He slid it over to Alexander, then took his payment, making sure to brush their fingers together again. “Everything in moderation, son.” He said.

Alexander smirked a little and took a sip of his drink, savouring the bitter taste of the espresso and the bite of the vodka on his tongue. “I’ve never really been good at that. If I like something, I take as much of it as I can get.” He licked his lips and sipped his drink again.

George made another drink for someone else, then leaned on the counter. He was quite interested in this young man, and it clearly showed. “Oh really? Well maybe you should find yourself someone who can teach you a little bit of self control.” He purred, smirking back.

Alexander looked George over, making sure George could see exactly what he was doing. He then looked into George’s eyes and smirked. “I should, but I have yet to find the right man for the job.” He purred, hoping George would go along.

George didn’t seem at all fazed by Alexander’s blatant flirting. In fact, he seemed quite pleased by it. “Well, you might just be in luck, son. See, I really like challenges.” He purred.

Alexander downed the rest of his drink and pushed the empty glass back to George. “Oh really? Then impress me. Make me a drink you think I will love.” He purred.

George took the glass and nodded. “With pleasure.” He purred. He then walked off to do as he was told, only to come back with a Black Russian cocktail. He pushed it to Alexander and smirked. He had included two maraschino cherries instead of one. 

Alexander looked at the drink and smirked a little. “Two cherries? What’s the occasion?” He asked.

George leaned on the counter slightly and looked down at Alexander with a heated expression. “You seem to be pretty greedy, so I thought it might help satisfy you.” He said.

Alexander smirked and plucked one of the cherries out of the glass then popped it onto his mouth. He rolled it around on his tongue and hummed, enjoying the sweet taste. He chewed it slowly, then put the stem down onto the napkin he was given. “Too bad, I’ve never been satisfied. It’s not that easy, sir.” He purred.

George chuckled and nodded. “I thought it wasn’t, but I thought I would give it a shot. You can’t say I didn’t try.” He said.

Alexander sipped his drink and handed him the cash, only to have it pushed back towards him. “Oh?” He asked.

George gave him a charming smile. “Drinks on me tonight. You’ve piqued my interest, son. I’ll keep your glass full, and we’ll see if I can’t satisfy you tonight.” He then walked off to serve some of the other patrons.

Alexander was pleasantly surprised. He put the cash back into his wallet and smirked. It seemed like he was going to get what he wanted after all. He looked around the bar as he sipped his drink, only to see Lafayette giving a lap dance to a really buff looking man. He smirked a little and shook his head. He was probably going to hear all about the man later. Maybe Lafayette will take him home? He sure did seem like Laf’s type, so it wouldn’t be much of a surprise. He chucked to himself and got back to his drink.

True to George’s word, his glass never stayed empty for long. He was given a multitude of different drinks, spanning from coffee cocktails all the way to just straight up whiskey, and even a beer at one point. He was losing count of how many drinks he’d had, and he knew he had to stop soon. All he ate was the nuts that were in the dish near him, so he couldn’t risk drinking anymore. So he put his hand up when George went to make him another drink. “I think that’s my limit for now.” He said with an amused smile.

George hummed and nodded. “Fair enough. Are you satisfied now?” He asked.

Alexander shook his head and smirked. “Not even close. You have to do a lot more than that to satisfy me, sir.” He purred.

George chuckled and nodded. “I see, I should have guessed you would say that.” He said.

Alexander pushed himself up and looked at the time. He then looked around and paused. Fucking Lafayette left him there alone! He couldn’t blame him, but fuck him. He huffed a little and shook his head. “Asshole left me.” He said.

George chuckled and wrote something down. “That friend you came in with? Yeah, he left with Hercules about an hour ago. They started to get real friendly, so they likely decided to take it elsewhere.” He said with a smile.

Alexander nodded, understanding what he meant. “So, what time do you get off?” He asked with a small smirk. 

George looked at Alexander and pushed the paper towards him. “Not until I get close to satisfying you, son. Let me call you a cab.” He said.

Alexander gapped at George, then watched him go. He didn’t look at the paper until he was in the cab, on his way home. He blushed hard at the words. ‘I’ll teach you all the self control you need. To put it into your words, I can be your daddy. Call me.’ Oh fuck, George had heard him when he came in! How good was that man’s hearing!? Shit, that was way too hot.

The cab driver gave him an odd look, but brushed it off. He got home and instantly called the number on the paper. It rang twice, then George picked up, only to chuckle down the line. “A little impatient, are we?” He asked.

Alexander smirked a little and leaned on his wall. “What can I say? I’m excited that I got myself a Daddy.” He purred.

George went quiet for a moment, then smirked. “If you can stay awake long enough, I can come over when I’m done work and give you a taste of what’s to come. Then when you wake up, we can discuss it in detail.” He said.

Alexander thought about it for a moment, then nodded despite George being unable to see him. “Sounds like a good idea. I’ll text you my address.” He said.

George hummed down the line, then hung up. Once that was done, Alexander quickly texted him the address, struggling a little with his blurry vision. He then stumbled to the kitchen to down some water, then some coffee. He had to sober up enough to stay awake, after all. He was going to have fun with this man; his new daddy.


End file.
